


Not ashamed on you

by tigragrece



Category: Initial D
Genre: Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Was in my draft since a while





	Not ashamed on you

**Author's Note:**

> Was in my draft since a while

Takumi et Ryosuke were in a couple, nobody knew about them because they wanted to keep it private and not have issue because maybe some people would not like it.  
Ryosuke is happy to be with Takumi, little by little he doesn't care about be seen with him and be near to him or Search him near his job or home even if it's made Takumi uncomfortable...  
  
When they kiss each other is mainly in the car when they are away of the city or at the hotel, or at his home, he wants to hug him when he searches him...  
  
Keisuke knew about them because it's was difficult to hide, this was difficult to tell for their parents because they want that he marry one girl for having an heir and be one good doctor.  
But what he wants the most is to be a doctor and be with Takumi.  
  
He finally asks the question at Takumi one day "Are you uncomfortable about be with me?"  
  
Takumi blush and said "No it's just, that maybe some people would find it weird or something like that. And also about our age gape..."  
  
"You know, I don't care about that, the most important is our feelings" he kisses Takumi  
  
"Why you ask this?"  
  
"Because I would like to hug you more when we see each other, maybe search for you everywhere"  
  
"Ryosuke...."  
  
"I know, it's was just one idea like this..."  
  
"I would love this, but I'm just scared you have one future career and I don't want that your career is over because of me"  
  
"You want to break up with me?" ask Ryosuke almost shocked and try to be calm and not crying or whatever  
  
Fujiwara hug Ryosuke "No I want to be with you, it' s just I'm insecure and I'm scared"  
  
Ryosuke kiss the forehead of Takumi "I'm here, and I'm ready for come out and tell my parents that I'm with you and that I don't care..."  
  
"Ryosuke..."  
  
"You are the person who matters to me, I have fallen in love of you. It's will not change. I'm thinking this for a while about telling my family, Keisuke knew about this already..."  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
They made love this night where Ryosouke have proved to Takumi that he is really in love of him


End file.
